


Take Me Home

by Killing_Insanity10



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dreamers & Realistics (fake Youtube channel), Green Day - Freeform, Justice for Canada, Linkin Park - Freeform, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Multi, OCs (Royale Guards), Some gory, Talks of torture and sexual abuse, and Imagine Dragons music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_Insanity10/pseuds/Killing_Insanity10
Summary: After America discovers that the nations have abused Canada's aid, he sets out for justice.Even through the Royales have demanded retribution from all abusing governments.Only one way offers both punishment and justice.Flags in Houses.A dangerous game that may cost both lives and sanities for players





	

Alfred F. Jones, the great personification of the United States of America, was in the middle of brainstorming with the Pity Party script-writers when Vash had called him. Normally, Alfred wouldn’t answer and would let the phone call go to voicemail when he was busy uploading a new Pity Party: K.I.L.L.E.R.S video but this was Vash Zwingli, the freakin’ personification of Switzerland. Vash was famous for his gun-obsession and his scary personality among the personified nations. And Alfred already had enough enemies. He did not want to add Switzerland to the the list.

‘’Alright guys, let’s take a break’’, Alfred called to the scriptwriters. The scriptwriters nodded and disbanded. The actors went over to the food court and the lounge. Alfred sighed before he answered the call. 

‘’Hey Vash,’’ Alfred greeted over the phone. He didn’t mean to sound rude or any of that sort of thing but when Alfred was busy directing or filming, he never answered the phone for anyone (except the President or Rid). Not even Arthur. 

Switzerland huffed on the other end. “What the hell took you so long? I thought you would never answer the phone you idiot”. Alfred rolled his eyes, annoyed at being called an idiot. Many nations had called him an idiot but in truth, he was quite the opposite of an idiot. He was intelligent. He was brilliant and handsome. 

Idiots would never become directors, film, or make videos and movies. Alfred had graduated from Talents Academy seven times in the past and recently. He had medals, certificates, and his graduation gown. He had the picture of all the graduates who had graduated along with him. 

It had been a sunny; the graduating rehearsal was a hassle to follow, the Party Hall was being party-nized, the Ninetieth Years (students usually graduated after 19 years in the Academy) were making all sorts of family or friend calls or getting the perfect dress/suit. Every graduate was stressing out for Graduation Day.

But all in all, it had been a night to remember. Those who graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in DJing, were the DJs for the graduation party. Of course they had the academy's Top DJs with them, the famous North DJ sisters. 

Alfred smiled faintly at the memory.

"-have to come and get Canada. He's not doing so well. You won't like what state he's in."

The smile faded away, turning into a frown. Something felt wrong.

"What do you mean he's not doing so well? And what the hell do you mean I won't like the state he's in?. Last I saw him, he was fine and said not to worry about him even through I was. After all, most of my enemies are in Europe and in the Middle East. He's not sick, is he? Cuz the other nations can help him." Alfred was trying to keep the worryness out of his voice but he was failing.

"You don't know do you? What happened to him while he was with the others? You have to come to Poland. Now." Something was bothering Alfred when Vash spoke.

Something bad happened. To Canada. His twin brother. 

"Yeah. I'm-I'm going. I'll see you in a few hours." Alfred hung up.

"Change of plans guys, I have to head over to Poland as soon as possible." The scriptwriters sighed. The actors groaned in annoyance.

Alfred locked eyes with Rid. She nodded.

They headed straight to the clearing where the cars were parked. The scene where the K.I.L.L.E.R.S. hid the body of George Kipple took place in the woods, and that's where Alfred had decided to shoot the scene, so that was why most of the clearing was used as a parking lot. Myrena, an ashy gray-blonde haired with caramel-gold eyes Royale, was about to get out of her car when Alfred stopped her.

"Myrena, we need you to drive us to the airport. It's urgent." Alfred explained to the ashy gray-blonde haired girl. Myrena shrugged and gestured for both of them to get in the car.

As soon as they had their seatbelts on, Myrena sped off towards the airport.


End file.
